


[podfic of] Peter ^2

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Shmaylor, sophinisba



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: What's the general protocol for what to do when a portal opens up in your room and a random homeless guy that doesn't look quite real and is dressed like your secret superhero self falls on top of you?Asking for a friend.





	[podfic of] Peter ^2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter ^2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284895) by [mauvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera). 

> recorded during podfication 2019

** **

**Title:** Peter ^2

**Fandom:** MCU, INto the spiderverse

**Pairing:** Gen

**Author:** mauvera

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, Shmaylor, semperfiona, sophinisba, Rhea314

**Time:** 19:17

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/into%20the%20spiderverse/peter%20squared%20done.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
